Daddy
by SevenDances
Summary: AU: Kenpachi Zaraki did not look like the fatherly type, at all. He had a huge scar down his face and an eye patch. He was tall and burly, he had a terrible mouth, but if anyone dared hurt his daughter, Yachiru, let's just say it'd take a couple of months in the hospital, and maybe several years with a therapist.
1. Chapter 1

**OH NO! I lost my USB-Drive thingy! It held all of my stories! I'm so sorry for those who read **_**Envy Breeds Hate. **_**I know I promised to have by the end of the month, but… I'm trying my best to find it right now. Why am I saying this on a Bleach fic? I have no ideas for Fullmetal or Fairy Tail at the moment, and I recently got into Bleach, so yeah. This is a one-shot about Kenpachi and Yachiru. Father and daughter AU fluffy fic. I'm thinking about making this a series, most likely, but I don't know yet, so review and tell me whether I should continue with it or not. Since there aren't many people around Yachiru's age, there will be a lot of OC's. Enough rambling, onwards my trusty stead! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"Bye-bye, Yun-Yun!" Yachiru shouted as she let go of Yumichika's hand.

Yumichika waved goodbye to the small, pink haired girl. He had just dropped the little girl off at her new school. It was the first day of Kindergarten, and Yachiru was filled with energy. Yumichika flicked his hair over his shoulder, turned heel, and left grinning.

Yachiru looked around in wonder at the large building in front of her. She was kind of regretting letting go of Yumichika's hand.

"Hey," said a boy with brown hair. " your dad looks like a lady."

Yachiru looked at the boy and laughed. "Silly, that ain't my daddy! That's Uncle Yun-Yun! My daddy's brother! I'm Yachiru Zaraki!"

"Oh… sorry. I'm Katashi Shimizu. I'm in Miss Minami's class."

"Me too! Let's be friends, m'kay?" asked Yachiru.

"Yeah!" beamed Katashi.

* * *

_**Ding-dong, ding-dong.**_

The school bell rang indicating it was time for lunch.

"Yachiru, come sit with us!"

"No, sit with us!"

Two groups of children were arguing to see who got to sit with Yachiru. She had become quite popular, within the first few hours she was at school.

"Why don't we all just sit together?" asked Yachiru.

After a moment of silence, the all gathered at a table and started talking.

"So, Yachiru, what's your dad do?" Saki Higuchi asked.

"My daddy's the captain of the group called the Thirteen Court Guards who protect President Yamamoto. Captain of the Eleventh Division." Yachiru explained.

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

Yachiru smiled as all of her new friends talked about their parents' job.

"What about your mom?" another kid asked.

"Huh?" Yachiru was astonished. "Mom? I don't… have a mom."

"Sorry for asking!"

"No, it's okay. I have Baldy, Yun-Yun, and Daddy, I don't need a mom."

Yachiru smiled, but she wasn't happy.

* * *

_**Ding-dong, ding-dong.**_

The day was finally over. Yachiru had a very good day until lunch. She didn't blame her new friends, they had just been curious, but she couldn't help but feel a little empty on the inside. Yumichika had always been womanly, maybe he would be her mom, Yachiru decided to ask him later.

One by one the children had started leaving. Yachiru was the only one left besides Katashi and Saki. When Yachiru decided to start a conversation, a tall, bald man walked in. Yachiru's face brightened when she saw him.

"Baldy!" She screamed and ran to him.

Despite his twitching eyebrow and anger he picked Yachiru up into his arms. Yachiru hugged his neck.

"Baldy, what're you doing here?"

Yumichika popped up next to the bald man. "Ikkaku, decided to see this so-called prison, your father was sending you to."

"Baldy, Yun-Yun, I missed you!"

Ikkaku turned around walking away from the classroom.

"Bye, guys! See ya tomorrow!" Yachiru waved to her friends.

Yachiru was now holding both Ikkaku's and Yumichika's hands. They were walking on the sidewalk that led to their home in Karakura Town.

"Yun-Yun, why don't I have a mom?" Yachiru asked innocently.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika tensed but they kept walking.

"Um… ask you father when he gets home." Yumichika said.

"Since I don't have a mom, can you be my mom, Yun-Yun? You're exactly like a lady!"

Ikkaku's cheeks puffed out as he held in his laugh. Yumichika's eyebrow twitched.

"Yachiru, a mom has to be a woman, I am a man."

Yachiru's face fell. "Oh."

Yachiru dragged her feet, so Ikkaku just carried her the rest of the way.

Their home was a humble two-story, tan house. Yumichika opened the door for Ikkaku and stepped inside.

"Daddy!" Yachiru shouted.

Using Ikkaku as a spring-board, she propelled herself towards her father. Ikkaku rammed into the wall.

"Kenpachi, control your daughter!" he yelled.

"Why?" came the simple reply.

Yachiru had perched herself onto his left shoulder, the spot reserved for only her.

"Daddy, read me a story!" Yachiru demanded.

Kenpachi nodded and sat in an armchair. Yumichika went into the kitchen and started to read his latest fashion magazine, and Ikkaku went outside to plan his next lesson at the dojo.

Kenpachi finished his story only to look down and see his precious daughter asleep on his chest. He gave a small smile and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and switched her room light off.

Kenpachi Zaraki did not look like the fatherly type, at all. He had a huge scar down his face and an eye patch. He was tall and burly, he had a terribly mouth, but if anyone dared hurt his daughter, let's just say it'd take a couple of months in the hospital, and maybe several years with a therapist.

"You know, she's starting to wonder where her mom is."

"Huh? Yumichika."

"Today on the way home, she asked me why she doesn't have a mom," Yumichika turned to the next page of his magazine. "then she asked me if I could be her mom."

Kenpachi held in his laugh, trying not to disturb Yachiru's sleep.

"Until she asks me herself, I won't tell her. She doesn't need to know yet, she's too young." Kenpachi headed down the hall.

"She's gonna have to know she's adopted sooner or later." Yumichika walked into his room and quietly latched his door.

"You think I don't know that?" Kenpachi said to no one in particular.

He headed into his own room and fell onto his bed. A few moments passed until he heard Ikkaku's heavy footsteps pound up the stairs and a door close. Releasing a sigh, Kenpachi fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm continuing this. But you all sorta saw all the stuff about Yachiru being adopted, didn't ya? Well, tell me what you thought in the reviews and please check out my other stories **_**Envy Breeds Hates**_** and **_**This is Just the Beginning.**_** Only if you've watched Fairy Tail or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

_**Luminescent Frost**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, my USB-Drive is somewhere in my room, I got that much, but… I haven't updated in such a long time, so I'll try harder. This is the only story I'll be updating for the time being, until I find that little booger. I would like to thank AngelWings0409 for being the first reviewer, follower, AND favoriter. I don't want to sound like I'm bribing but, the 26****th**** reviewer will have a one-shot dedicated to you from me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach.**

* * *

_**Last time**_

"_Until she asks me herself, I won't tell her. She doesn't need to know yet, she's too young." Kenpachi headed down the hall._

"_She's gonna have to know she's adopted sooner or later." Yumichika walked into his room and quietly latched his door._

"_You think I don't know that?" Kenpachi said to no one in particular._

_He headed into his own room and fell onto his bed. A few moments passed until he heard Ikkaku's heavy footsteps pound up the stairs and a door close. Releasing a sigh, Kenpachi fell asleep._

* * *

Yumichika walked up the small hill that led to their house. He had just dropped Yachiru off at school. She seemed hesitant at walking in the building. She's been going to school for almost a month and she's already dreading the place. Yumichika released a sigh and unlocked the door a putrid smell entering his nose. He pinched his nose closed with his pointer finger and thumb, looking around the room for the cause. In a corner of the room, near the fern, which was now starting to wilt, lay a white bag. A laundry bag.

"Madarame!" He yelled through the house.

"What do you want?" Ikkaku bounded down the stairs with a wooden sword resting on his shoulder.

"What have I told you about bringing your, filthy, smelly, dojo clothing home!? I'm sure I have specifically told you to go to the drycleaners for this!" Yumichika voiced

* * *

The spring breeze brought cherry blossoms across the town. Yachiru watched as they danced.

"Yachiru." Miss Minami spoke.

Yachiru looked to the young woman only to see the rest of the class gone.

"Yachiru, the rest of the class went outside for a break, let's go join them, okay?"

Miss Minami latched onto Yachiru's hand and led her outside.

"Why don't you go play?"

Yachiru ran off to look like she was heading for the group of children, but made a bee-line for the cherry blossom tree. She climbed up and perched herself on the very first branch. The petals still danced. She sat there for awhile watching the petals and children play.

"All right, it's time to head back in!" Miss Minami called.

Yachiru jumped off her branch and went to join the crowd of children. The breeze had stopped and no more petals danced. Miss Minami led the children back to their room, on the other side of the school grounds. As they neared the front gate, something caught their attention.

"Move it! I need in!" a man shouted.

"We can't let you through! Leave!" the two guards shouted.

"Ah! I don't have time for this!" The strange man yelled.

"Hurry along children!" Miss Minami ordered.

Yachiru couldn't see past the other children. The bald man looked their way.

"Yachiru! Come here!" He yelled still fighting the guards.

"Yachiru, don't go. That man could dangerous." Miss Minami stated.

Yachiru ignored her words and headed for the gate.

"Yachiru!" Miss Minami shrieked.

"Ikkaku, what's wrong?" Yachiru asked noticing the distress laced through his face.

She put her tiny hands on the gate bars. Ikkaku finally pushed the men off of him and wrapped his hands around Yachiru's.

"Your dad needs you. We have to leave." Ikkaku explained.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

"Yachiru, stay away from him!" Miss Minami said as she yanked Yachiru away from him.

The two guards grabbed a hold of Ikkaku again. The class was staring in fear at the man. Footsteps pounded down the sidewalk,, approaching the school.

"Ikkaku!" Yachiru screeched.

"Stay away from her!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Sir, you need to leave! You're scaring the children!" The guards yelled.

A woman and Yumichika had approached the scene.

"Sirs, please release this man. I promise he's of no harm to these children." Yumichika pleaded.

"State your names and occupation and your relation to Yachiru Zaraki."

"Yumichika Ayasegawa," he looked to the woman who nodded. "Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division, Uncle to Yachiru Zaraki."

"Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of the Eleventh Division, Uncle to Yachiru Zaraki."

"Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division, close friends with her father."

"Why are you here?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki has been seriously injured while protecting President Yamamoto. He has asked me to send Ikkaku to fetch her while Yumichika and I prepare the travel to Seireitei. Please allow us to take her with us. Her father wishes to see her. Here, It's a letter signed by the Captain himself." Unohana explained.

After the commotion the guards allowed the three entry to the building. Yachiru started crying, bawling her eyes out. Yumichika picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him crying into his neck.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" Yachiru cried.

"Of course, he's to stubborn to kick the bucket." he grinned.

That made her feel a bit better. The class was staring at Yumichika, Yachiru, and Unohana, as they ignored Ikkaku who went to get Yachiru's belongings.

"I'm so sorry. Mr. Madarame was causing such a fuss, I thought he was a danger to the students." Miss Minami apologized.

"Don't worry about it, he has that effect on people." Yumichika reassured her.

"I hope Mr. Zaraki will be fine." she sighed.

"Don't linger at the thought. He'll be just fine, this is nothing to him."

"Come on, let's go!" Ikkaku said patting Yachiru's head as he passed her.

Unohana bowed and pushed the two men out the gate. She flashed a reassuring smile at the guards, Miss Minami, and the students, despite her worry. _I hope he hasn't gone too far this time. _she thought as she walked behind the bickering men.

* * *

**Wow, that turned dark fast. It's testing time, I entered the talent show with my friend, homework and all that so don't expect much updates, but I'll try my best. Check out my other stories too! Please review your thoughts! Until Next Time,**

_**Luminescent Frost**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Testing's finally over! Oh, I fixed a part in the previous chapter, nothing major though. I'll just put it here if you don't want to look for it: **_**When Ikkaku comes to the school, Yachiru calls him Ikkaku, not baldy.**_** I seem to have the worst luck. I was going to update Thursday, the day tests ended(For my grade), but I started to get sick Wednesday night. Then the following day, my math test came to me. And guess what? I forgot half of the formulas I needed, I'm hoping I did pretty good. The thing is I'm an honor student, but math is my worst subject and I manage to keep an A in that class, but I still panic when it comes to my grades. Anyway, let's get to the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

"_I'm so sorry. Mr. Madarame was causing such a fuss, I thought he was a danger to the students." Miss Minami apologized._

"_Don't worry about it, he has that effect on people." Yumichika reassured her._

"_I hope Mr. Zaraki will be fine." she sighed._

"_Don't linger at the thought. He'll be just fine, this is nothing to him."_

"_Come on, let's go!" Ikkaku said patting Yachiru's head as he passed her._

_Unohana bowed and pushed the two men out the gate. She flashed a reassuring smile at the guards, Miss Minami, and the students, despite her worry. I hope he hasn't gone too far this time. she thought as she walked behind the bickering men._

"Daddy?" Yachiru asked as she walked into his hospital room.

Kenpachi cracked open an eye. When he saw his little daughter, a grin spread across his face. He sat up and set her on his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! I'm fine, but if I had it my way, I'd be back home already!" Kenpachi declared. "Why are you here?"

"Ikkaku, got me from school, he said you were hurt. Yumichika and some lady, too."

"You know what? I'll be out of here in a few. Then we'll go home, just make sure, the lady ain't around when we leave."

"Captain Zaraki, you will not be leaving anytime soon." A girly voice interfered.

"Unohana, I am perfectly stable-"

"Captain, you are in my division. You are now In my care, it would be foolish of me to let you go in the condition you are in. You will leave when I say so. Come on, Yachiru, let your dad rest, I'll have Ikkaku and Yumichika take you home."

"Bye, Daddy, please come home soon." Yachiru said sadly.

* * *

The door closed as the three walked into their home.

"Ikkaku, will you teach me how to fight?" Yachiru blurted out.

"Huh?" The shiny surface of his head glinting under the light as he whipped his head towards the girl.

"Teach me how to fight." "No, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Please! I want to help Daddy. If I get good enough, maybe Daddy won't get hurt anymore! Please!" The desperation in her voice was clear.

"Go to sleep, Yachiru," Ikkaku began the ascent up the stairs and pause shortly. "…I'll think about it."

Yachiru's eyes lit up at the last statement and soon she was lifted into the air by Yumichika. He carried the pink haired girl to her room and put her to sleep. He sat at the edge and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

With a sigh, he left the room and entered the comfort of his own room. Yumichika fell onto his bed and flicked his hair out of his face. Earlier that day when Yachiru was with Kenpachi, the lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai, gave him and Ikkaku some grave news. The previous Captain of the Fifth Division, Sosuke Aizen, had turned against President Yamamoto. The news had hit him hard, not only him, the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squads were shocked. The thoughts soon left his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

That morning when Yumichika awoke, Ikkaku had left him a note saying to meet him at the dojo after he took Yachiru to school. Soon, Yumichika had Yachiru at the school, and gave her a quick goodbye.

Yachiru stepped passed the gates and into her classroom, only to get hounded by her classmates.

"How's your dad?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Should you even be here?"

Yachiru answered all of them with a bright smile. "Of course! I can't tell you anything! It's classified! Ikkaku and Yumichika said I could, so it must be okay!"

"All right class, settle down…" Miss Minami ordered.

The class scattered and sat it their own seats.

* * *

With only five minutes left of school, Miss Minami, gave a reminder. "Don't forget, next week will be the Spring Festival-"

Someone knocked on the door interrupting the teacher. She walked over to it and opened the door and gave a little scream. Behind the door stood a man with the top of his head hidden by the door frame. He bent a little and walked in the classroom.

"Um, I'm looking for Yachiru, I'm her, uh, dad." He spoke scratching the back of his neck.

At the sound of her name, Yachiru looked up and grinned.

"Daddy!" She screamed running into his arms.

With very little effort he lifted her into his arms and She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're out of the hospital! Did that lady let you go?"

"Uh, yeah, we, um, have to go downtown. Um, Miss, can I take her?" Kenpachi stuttered.

"Oh yes! There's not even five minutes left so she won't be missing anything. Oh, will you be attending the Spring Festival next week?" Miss Minami asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go now. So, uh, bye."

* * *

Kenpachi walked down the sidewalks that went through town. Yachiru was swinging his hand back and forth while humming a cute little tune. They stopped at a traditional Japanese looking building called '_Hozukimaru'_ or also known as Ikkaku's Dojo.

"What are we doing at Baldy's Dojo?" Yachiru asked.

"He's got somethin' to tell ya'," replied Kenpachi.

Inside Ikkaku and Yumichika stood next to each other, grinning.

"Well, Yachiru? You ready to start training?" Ikkaku asked.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's a bit short but I had to stop it there, for future reasons. I love writing this story, cause Ikkaku and Yumichika are one of my favorite characters, the others being Renji and Urahara and Kenpachi. Anyways, review your thoughts, and Thank you for your support!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**Luminescent Frost.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! School's out! It actually ended last week, but I was writing my novel. Anyway, to begin with This story is a story about Yachiru's time as Kenpachi's daughter, so there will be a lot of time skips. Last three chapters Yachiru was six, This one she's twelve. Not every time skip will be six years. Enjoy reading! Oh, and I used to be Luminescent Frost, sorry for changing my name so much, but I just didn't feel like it was me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

_Kenpachi walked down the sidewalks that went through town. Yachiru was swinging his hand back and forth while humming a cute little tune. They stopped at a traditional Japanese looking building called 'Hozukimaru' or also known as Ikkaku's Dojo._

_"What are we doing at Baldy's Dojo?" Yachiru asked._

_"He's got somethin' to tell ya'," replied Kenpachi._

_Inside Ikkaku and Yumichika stood next to each other, grinning._

_"Well, Yachiru? You ready to start training?" Ikkaku asked_

* * *

"Hey, Yachiru! Do you want to go see a movie with us tonight?" Shimizu asked.

"Yeah, we're going to see the new horror movie! You should come with us!" Higuchi added.

"Sorry, guys. I want to, I really do, but… Baldy's making me go to his kendo class's tournament." Yachiru explained.

"I thought your uncle owned the dojo downtown." Shimizu said.

"He did. He closed it down after getting an offer to teach the kendo class at Karakura High."

"You've had him teach you this stuff since you were six, don't you think it's about time he stop giving you lessons?" Higuchi asked.

"Oh, he did. Four years ago." Yachiru said.

"What?! Then why aren't you hanging out with us?"

"Shimizu, let's just say, I've lost a lot of bets with Yun-Yun and Baldy."

Truth be told, Yachiru never hung out with her friends because she was given the position of Lieutenant in her father's division. And she was offered by the President himself. Kenpachi was _not _happy. At all.

"Well, here I am! You guys wait here. I'll be back." Yachiru called out as she dashed to the entrance of Karakura High.

The small pink haired girl ran through the halls of the school. She slammed open the door to Ikkaku's kendo class. Luckily no one was in there except for the teacher himself. Yachiru dug in her pocket for a moment and pulled out some money.

"Here! I'm going to the movies with some friends. That's what you get for winning the bet. Bye!"

Ikkaku's spluttering was drowned out as Yachiru closed the door. Now who was he gonna take to the kendo match? Ikkaku grinned and walked out of the classroom.

"Oh, Yumichika~!"

Somewhere there was a gust of air and pounding footsteps.

Outside, Yachiru slung her arms across her friend's shoulders. "Change of plans, I get to go!"

"What'd you do?" asked Shimizu.

"I gave him some money. Hey, there's Ichigo! Icchi!"

The said orange haired teen looked her way and tried to run away.

"Icchi, I wouldn't do that! I'll tell Daddy where you are if you don't listen to what I have to say!"

Yachiru walked to Ichigo and beamed at him.

"What do you need, brat?" Ichigo demanded.

"You see my friends and I want to go see a movie, But I lost a bet with Baldy, so he wants me to go watch the kendo match with him. I gave him some money and ran out on him. I kinda feel bad for ditching him…" Yachiru began.

"Hey, Ichigo! I need you to fill in for one of my students, I just got a call from him… Yachiru. Yachiru! Come with me, you fill in for my student!" Ikkaku ordered.

"Hey, Shimizu, Higuchi, I expect to see you in the crowd at the match tonight!" Yachiru shouted knowing that she couldn't get out of this.

Yachiru let the bald man drag her away and listened to him talk. The girl's friends looked lost.

"Hey, how do you know Yachi-chan?" Higuchi asked Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched when he recalled the events. "Let's just say her dad is an interesting person."

After all these years, Ichigo still couldn't believe how much that man loved to fight. He still runs from Kenpachi.

"I kinda wanna meet her dad now." Shimizu spoke obviously forgetting the day he saw Kenpachi when he was six.

"Well, you can't. He's out of town."

"How do you know?"

"I work with him, sadly." Ichigo mumbled the last part so no one would be able to hear.

"Hey, why don't you guys come back to my house? I already told Baldy that we'd be heading back before the match." Yachiru asked.

Shimizu and Higuchi agreed happily and when Yachiru asked Ichigo he quickly declined and dashed away.

* * *

"Wow, your house looks so cute!" Higuchi exclaimed as they walked to the front door.

"Calm down, Higuchi. It's just a house." Shimizu said.

Yachiru smiled and opened the door and flung her bags on the nearest chair.

"Yachi-chan, who else is home?" Higuchi asked.

"Huh? No one."

"Then why is the kitchen light on?"

Yachiru looked confused and turned towards the kitchen. Sure enough, the lights were on. The lieutenant side of her kicked in and she quieted her steps. Slowly, she stuck her head past the archway leading to the kitchen. Immediately, she squealed. "Tattoo! Why are you here!"

The said man choked on the ramen he was eating and jumped up pounding on his chest.

"Yachiru," he said as he regained his composure, "don't say anything to Kenpachi, okay? I was never here!"

"Why are you actin' strange, Tattoo?"

"My name is Renji! Ren-ji! Who are your friends?"

"Ah! I'm Saki Higuchi!" Higuchi blushed and bowed.

"Katashi Shimizu!" Shimizu bowed.

Renji scratched at his chest. "Why are you guys so formal? And Why are you blushing, Higuchi?"

"Looks like someone's got a crush!" Shimizu teased.

"No I don't, idiot! Look at his clothes!" Higuchi pointed out.

Renji was wearing a white yukata with pink floral prints and it showed some of his chest tattoos.

"Nice tattoos." Shimizu said.

"You think so?" Renji asked letting the compliment get to him.

"Back to my question, Why are you here?" Yachiru asked.

"Oh, I was just waiting until the Captain got back. Then I got hungry, the door was unlocked and I thought, "Hey, why not just eat here?" and yeah. So, where's Captain Zaraki?" Renji said.

"Right here. And there better be a good reason why there are so many people in my house, and Renji you and I are gonna have a little talk." Kenpachi spoke.

All was heard was Renji gulp and a whimper. Most likely from Renji himself.

* * *

**Dude! Fairy Tail Is getting intense! No! I can't believe what happened to my favorite guy character! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Raging Blizzard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Almost 1500 views, 10 favorites, and 15 follow for four chapters! I really have fun writing this story, like legit. I'm so happy I get to write, like writing my stories, fan fiction or not, is my life. I couldn't be any happier, so I want to thank you guys for supporting me! I have some really cool ideas for when Yachiru turns fifteen, so I'm gonna put up a poll. If you can please, please go check it out and vote. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Bleach!**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

"_Nice tattoos." Shimizu said._

"_You think so?" Renji asked letting the compliment get to him._

"_Back to my question, Why are you here?" Yachiru asked._

"_Oh, I was just waiting until the Captain got back. Then I got hungry, the door was unlocked and I thought, "Hey, why not just eat here?" and yeah. So, where's Captain Zaraki?" Renji said._

"_Right here. And there better be a good reason why there are so many people in my house, and Renji you and I are gonna have a little talk." Kenpachi spoke._

_All was heard was Renji gulp and a whimper. Most likely from Renji himself._

* * *

Kenpachi grabbed Renji's arm and dragged him out to the porch. "You kids go to Yachiru's room, Yachiru bring them some food."

"You got it! C'mon, I'll show you my room!" Yachiru declared.

Kenpachi slid the patio door closed and crossed his arms, "So, what'd you two find?"

"Well," Renji scratched his head. "It turns out Captain Ichimaru is working as a double agent. So far he's only telling us two info about Aizen's whereabouts. He's in some desert called Hueco Mundo, Spain, in a palace in the middle of sand dunes and it's called Las Noches. Captain Ichimaru does not want us to reveal anything yet, since Aizen hasn't made a move."

"Okay, oh and when you go make sure to buy me more ramen and tell Ichigo, I'm up for a match and I will eventually find him."

"Hey, Yachi-chan, why did Renji call your dad Captain Zaraki?" Higuchi asked.

Yachiru closed the door with her foot and threw her armful of candy on her bed. "Well, my dad's the captain of the Eleventh Division in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And Renji's the lieutenant of the Sixth Division. Superiority and all that."

"Wait, your dad's the Kenpachi Zaraki? The one who can fight an army of men and make it out unscathed?" Shimizu spluttered.

"Yeah, only one person has ever brought daddy to near death in a duel. But the other guy was pretty much in the same condition, too." Yachiru explained whil opening a packet of taffy.

"Wow! You know so many cool people! My dad's an accountant! So lame!" Higuchi complained.

"Hey, brat, eat," Kenpachi said as he walked in with a plateful of chicken nuggets. Once he got a glimpse of the pile of candy, he halted his movements. "Hand it all over. The ones in your draws, pillow cases, under the mattress, in your clothes, everything."

Yachiru pouted but complied. She had to enter her closet several times, and by the time she gave up all of her candy, Kenpachi had an armful of candy. And for a guy well of six feet, almost, seven feet, that averaged out to three bags full of candy a child got on Halloween.

"Hurry up and eat, I've got to take ya to Ikkaku's Kendo match."

"Wait, where'd Tattoo go?" Yachiru asked

"To get me the food he ate, why?"

"I wanna show him how much stronger I've gotten! He hasn't seen me fight since I was nine! Tell him to come to Baldy's match, okay?"

"Whatever, just be ready in fifteen."

Kenpachi left the small girl's room and his heavy footsteps could be heard through the doors.

"Man, your dad is so cool!" Shimizu gushed after a moment of silence.

"Oh, get over your man crush and eat! You heard daddy, fifteen minutes!" Yachiru commanded.

"Hey, It's not a man crush! It's admiration!"

"Whatever you say, it's still a man crush!"

Shimizu huffed and shoved a T-Rex shaped chicken nugget in his mouth and angrily chewed it. Both girls laughed at him and continued to eat. When the fifteen minutes passed Kenpachi opened up the door.

"C'mon, Yachiru. You guys are comin', right?" Kenpachi asked his daughter's two friends.

* * *

"Sure are!" They replied at the same time.

The ride to the school was uneventful and silent. When Kenpachi parked the car on the side of the road, Yachiru and her friends jumped out of the car and dashed into the school. Kenpachi sighed and moved at a slower, more rational pace.

The announcer motioned for each school team to take their seats. Each participant sat in a seiza position.

"The regional tournament between Kotei Academy's Kendo Team and Karakura High's Kendo Team will begin in three minutes! Please take your seats!"

Shimizu and Higuchi took a seat next to Kenpachi.

"So who's all on the Karakura team?" Kenpachi asked the two.

"Uh, um," Shimizu began.

Higuchi slapped Shimizu on the back, hard. "Quit stuttering and spit it out!"

"Yachiru, Ichigo, and a first year named Shinji, I'm sorry I do not know the rest!" Shimizu blabbed.

"Ah, it's okay?" a confused Kenpachi spoke. "Hey, Renji, over here!"

The red head walked over to the large, frighteningly large man and handed him the case of ramen. "Here, your ramen, Captain."

"I only asked for the one bag you ate." Kenpachi said.

"I know, I ate all of that." Renji replied taking his seat. "Oh. It's starting."

"One of the teams must reach three wins in order to take the match. First round contestants begin!"

"You can do it, Shinji!" Ikkaku yelled.

Shinji was a small boy and he was shaking was he walked to the starting position.

"Start the match!"

The fight mainly consisted of blocking and dodging. Finally, Shinji tensed and swung his bamboo sword. It landed with a smack on his opponent's arm. The announcer lifted the white flag declaring Karakura High the winner for the first match.

The next two fights had ended with Kotei Academy as the winner. The second to last match was here. Ichigo walked up to the starting position and pulled the head gear up, examined his opponent and slid it back down.

"Fight!"

Ichigo let out a roar and a smacking noise resounded.

"Winner, Karakura High! The score is now tied! Two to Two! Last match! Contestants, step up!"

Yachiru walked up to the X on the floor, dragging her bamboo sword and head gear.

"What are you doing here? Little kids can't participate in this match! You have to be at least thirteen, what are you? Seven?" Her opponent laughed.

"Hey, I'm twelve, and my birthday's tomorrow! Baldy, said it was allowed since I'm less than a day away from turning thirteen!" Yachiru protested.

"I'm not bald! I choose to shave my head!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Where's your parents, kid?" The announcer questioned.

Yachiru turned to the crowd. "Daddy, the announcer man wants to speak to you!"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and stood up. Renji danced out of his way and the larger man walked to the ring, not forgetting to shoot a look to Ichigo.

"What?" Kenpachi asked.

"When's the kid's birthday?" The announcer asked his voice becoming small in the presence of the large man.

"What? You got a problem with my kid fighting in this match? I can very well fix it for you." Kenpachi said while cracking his neck.

"N-no, sir!" The contestant and announcer said in sync.

"Good, you better win Yachiru."

"Of course!" Yachiru said.

Regaining his composure, the announcer started the match. The small girl's opponent didn't even get to move before Yachiru slashed at his midsection.

"Winner Karakura High!"

Ikkaku rushed forward to meet his team and Kenpachi, Renji, Higuchi, and Shimizu also made their way down.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi grinned.

"See ya!" Ichigo didn't waste a second in getting out of the building.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nah, I'll get him next time. I need some sleep." Kenpachi confirmed with a yawn.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna end it there. Please check out** **my poll, I'd really like to know what you guys think. Also please, review and check out my other stories!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, really rare for me to be posting one day after I last updated, but hey. Please check out my poll on my profile. I won't write the next chapter until I get poll results and the poll will be open until July 17****th****. Keep that in mind, and If no one votes, I'll be very sad. And no one wants to see a sad author. I'd like to thank all the people who read yesterday. We made past the 1500 view mark! This is a chapter about Yachiru's thirteenth birthday. Although these events are really unlikely to happen a girl can dream can't she?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLEACH RELATED. **

* * *

_**~Last time~**_

_Winner Karakura High!" _

_Ikkaku rushed forward to meet his team and Kenpachi, Renji, Higuchi, and Shimizu also made their way down._

"_Ichigo!" Kenpachi grinned._

"_See ya!" Ichigo didn't waste a second in getting out of the building._

"_Aren't you going to go after him?" Ikkaku asked._

"_Nah, I'll get him next time. I need some sleep." Kenpachi confirmed with a yawn._

* * *

The old man tapped the ground three times with his wooden cane. Twelve other stood in two lines, facing each other, on each side of the old man.

"As you know," the old man spoke in a raspy voice. " Today is Lieutenant Zaraki's thirteenth birthday today, and you know how we love to celebrate birthdays. So today we will be throwing her a surprise party at her school today."

"But, President, are you sure it's okay to send the captains and lieutenants to a school, for-" a petite woman said.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll be there, too!" The president grinned.

All the occupants of the room looked to the man in shock.

"Before you question me let me tell you something. Before Lieutenant Zaraki came this place was terribly boring. She may be a pest at times, but admit it, she made your live much more fun. I mean look at Captain Kuchiki, he's not so stuffy anymore and Captain Ukitake, your health has improved, has it not?"

"I suppose it has," a man with long white hair spoke.

"That settles it than, today at noon we shall head to Karakura Middle School and throw Yachiru Zaraki her thirteenth birthday party!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Yachi-chan!" Higuchi exclaimed during third period.

"Happy Birthday, Yachiru!" Shimizu shouted as he literally danced into the room.

The bell rang before Yachiru got the chance to thank her friends. The teacher walked in the room and began to take roll call. When she got to Higuchi's name there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in!" The teacher answered.

The door slid open and in stepped a bald man with a long white beard. The teacher shrieked and dropped her clipboard. "President Yamamoto! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Gramps!" Yachiru shouted and dashed up to hug the man.

"Ah, Yachiru! Happy Birthday!" Yamamoto returned the small girl's hug. "Look out the window."

Yachiru released the man and ran to the window and looked down to the ground. "Daddy! Byakushi! Gramps, they're all here! Everyone from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are here! Teacher, can I go see them? Thank you! Shimizu, Higuchi, c'mon, let's go!"

Yachiru dragged her two best friends down to the group of people.

"Come, this is a party for Yachiru, everyone is welcome. The whole school will be down in a minute. Today is a fun day, enjoy yourselves." Yamamoto smiled.

"Y-yes, we'll be down soon, I just have to finish roll call." The teacher said.

"Okay, see you down!"

Yamamoto left the class and made his way outside.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Yachiru! Happy Birthday to you!" The Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains, lieutenants, and some seated officers sang.

Yachiru screamed in excitement. "Pachinko head! Yun-Yun! Koma-Koma! Nana! Re-chan! Shun-Shun! Mayurin! Ukki! Izurun! Daddy! Everyone!"

The small girl ran straight for the man who raised her and latched on to him. Kenpachi grinned. "Happy Birthday, Brat."

Shimizu and Higuchi were standing in front of the group of people, stunned. They seemed to be frozen in place.

"Lieutenant Zaraki, what's wrong with your friends? Are they sick?" questioned Hisagi Shuuhei.

Yachiru's friends heard what the strange man called Yachiru. "Lieutenant?!"

"Ugh! Shuuhei, your such an idiot! You're not supposed to mention Yachiru's a lieutenant!" A strawberry blonde reprimanded.

"Lieutenant?!" a really loud, painful, shout came from the students and teachers.

"Me? You just let the whole school know!" Shuuhei retorted.

"Settle down!" Yamamoto ordered. "Yachiru Zaraki is the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. But that shall not matter today. We are here to celebrate Yachiru's Birthday! So Yachiru what would you like to do first?"

"Hm, I want to fight Tattoo! Tattoo, where are you? Come and fight me!" Yachiru declared.

"Why do you always want to fight me?!" complained Renji.

"Because. Daddy likes to fight Icchi. You and Icchi are best friends. It's only right for me to challenge you! Gramps, it's okay for me to fight him here, right?" Yachiru said.

"You know where the bokken are!" Yamamoto replied.

Yachiru dashed away to go and retrieve the bokken. Ichigo came up to Renji and slapped him on the back. "They really are related, aren't they?"

"Sure are," Renji answered.

"Ichigo! Fight me!" Kenpachi demanded.

"Do you want to kill me and demolish the school?! No, I refuse!" Ichigo shouted.

"Captain Zaraki, it would be wise to listen to Kurosaki, you know how you get when you fight." Yamamoto stated.

"Whatever!" Kenpachi huffed.

Yachiru came back dragging two wooden sword with her and threw one at Renji. Since Renji was arguing with Ichigo he didn't see it rushing towards him and the tip bounced off his chest.

"You brat!" Renji roared.

Shimizu and Higuchi ran up to Yachiru with worried looks.

"Yachi-chan, I don't think it's a good idea to fight him." Higuchi worried.

"How long have you been a lieutenant? How long has he?

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself! I've only been a lieutenant for three years. Hey, Tattoo, how long have you been a lieutenant?" Yachiru spoke.

"Seven years, why?" he replied.

"No reason! Se you guys have nothing to worry about!"

Ichigo stepped forward. "Please clear out an area and stand back!"

All the students and teachers quickly backed away and the Thirteen Court Guard Squad members stepped back a few feet. Renji and Yachiru walked to face each other. Renji propped his bokken against his shoulder and grinned.

"If you can beat me, I'll buy you more candy more often, and if I win, you gotta stop challenging me!" Renji said.

"You got it!"

"Begin!" Ichigo shouted.

As soon as Ichigo spoke Yachiru took off. Renji scanned the area and quickly turned around and raised his sword to his chest. A pink blur rushed for Renji and the sound of wood hitting wood exploded. Yachiru flipped back and ran in circles around Renji. She ran straight for him. Right when she was almost crashed into him she took a sharp turn and stood a ways away. Renji rushed towards her and fell to the ground with a thud.

"You brat! That's cheating! You can't pants me in a fight!" Renji ranted.

"Sure I can! There are no rules a fight! Don't forget to buy me some candy!" Yachiru giggled.

The other students were staring in awe at how the smallest person in school just beat a man half her size. Then they noticed Renji's pant's around his ankles, and burst out laughing.

Renji turned a bright red and scrambled up. He quickly pulled his pants back up and secured them.

Ichigo walked up to Renji. "Dude, you just lost to a thirteen year old girl. Your nineteen, such a shame."

"Shut up!" Renji muttered.

Everyone laughed at the situation Renji was in. And the more they laughed, the redder Renji turned.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter 5. Next chapter won't be posted until next month, only if I see results! Sorry, but I need to see the poll results. No vote equals no chapter****. (Maybe) Keep that in mind! Please check out my poll on my profile and don't forget to review/favorite/follow! Thanks for reading! **

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm sad. No one, and I mean NO ONE, voted on my poll! I really wanted to know what you guys thought! Regardless, here's the chapter I promised. There will be some mild language from Ikkaku, so sorry. LOOK AT THE BOTTOM FOR A SPECIAL MESSAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

"_You brat! That's cheating! You can't pants me in a fight!" Renji ranted._

"_Sure I can! There are no rules a fight! Don't forget to buy me some candy!" Yachiru giggled._

_The other students were staring in awe at how the smallest person in school just beat a man half her size. Then they noticed Renji's pant's around his ankles, and burst out laughing._

_Renji turned a bright red and scrambled up. He quickly pulled his pants back up and secured them._

_Ichigo walked up to Renji. "Dude, you just lost to a thirteen year old girl. Your nineteen, such a shame."_

"_Shut up!" Renji muttered._

_Everyone laughed at the situation Renji was in. And the more they laughed, the redder Renji turned._

* * *

School was becoming such a drag for Yachiru Zaraki. She practically knew everything they taught. Sure she was smart, but she was no where near as smart as that Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Yachi-Chan!" Higuchi called as soon as her best friend walked through the school gates.

Ah, Saki Higuchi, Yachiru's best friend from kindergarten. Long ago, Higuchi had asked Yachiru to call her and Shimizu by they're first names, but she wouldn't do it. Yachiru has always been a strange child. Never called anyone their actual name except Higuchi and Shimizu.

"Hey! Where's Shimizu?" Yachiru asked.

The Trio had technically been made a legend in the Karakura schools. After Yachiru's birthday extravaganza when she was thirteen, she had revealed she has been the lieutenant for the Eleventh Division since she was nine. The youngest lieutenant in history. Now the band of three were fifteen and in high school. Oh, and Ikkaku and Yumichika had been living with Kenpachi and they got second jobs as some sort of teacher at Karakura High School.

"Eh, I dunno, slept in maybe?"

"What do you take me for?" Shimizu snarled and yanked on Higuchi's pony tail. "I live the farthest from this school and I have to walk to get here, don't expect me to be the first one here."

"Come on, were gonna be late!" Yachiru latched onto them and led them into the school.

They walked into classroom 2-A and went over to the group by the window.

"Hey, guys!" Shimizu greeted.

"Did you guys here yet?" one asked.

"Here what?" Yachiru urged.

"All right, Class! Settle down!" a man directed.

Yachiru and her friends took a seat as a man with brown hair and glasses walked in.

"He's so handsome!" some girls squealed.

Yachiru looked up and froze. There's no way! This man couldn't be here! He was in Spain, wasn't he?! How did Sosuke Aizen get inside the school?!

Noticing something wrong with her friend, Higuchi spoke. "Yachi-Chan, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Yachiru replied.

Aizen couldn't be here. It was probably a look-alike.

"Okay, Misato Ochi, will be out for the day, and I, Sosuke Aizen, will be your substitute." The man spoke.

It was him! But, how?!

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Spain! How did you get inside the school?! How dare you come back?! You almost killed Daddy!" Yachiru demanded.

"Yachiru, what are doing?!" Shimizu asked pulling at her arm.

"Let go, Shimizu!"

Yachiru grabbed her bag and ran for the door. She slammed it open.

"Sorry, Girly. Can't let you leave." another man spoke.

"Gin!"

Gin walked into the room automatically pushing Yachiru inside, too.

"Everyone, I need you to leave! Go find Ikkaku and Yumichika! Hurry!" Yachiru ordered.

The class, excluding Higuchi and Shimizu, ran to the door. Once again the door was blocked by another man. "I cannot allow you to leave Lord Aizen's presence."

"Tosen!"

"You see, Yachiru, we need your help." Aizen began. "We couldn't possibly get a hold of you anywhere else, so this was our last choice. Gin, grab her."

Thinking she couldn't possibly do anything else, she took a deep breath and screamed. "Ikkaku! Yumichika!"

Gin and Aizen winced at the loudness of her voice.

"I won't help you! I don't care if you kill me, but I won't help you!" Yachiru growled.

"You cannot blame anyone, except you, for our actions." Aizen reached inside his trench coat and revealed a sheathed sword.

The students screamed in terror and fear once Gin and Tosen unsheathed their swords.

Yachiru dug around in her bag and pulled out her sword. "Everyone, get together as close as you can and stay in the corner. Whatever you do, don't come near me!"

"Yachiru!" Ikkaku shouted as he approached the door. "Aizen, you bastard! What the hell are you doing?!"

Yumichika came up behind Ikkaku shortly after the other man arrived. Aizen ignored the two new arrivals and took off towards Yachiru with some intent to harm her. Just before the sword could take a whack at her, Yachiru half unsheathed her sword to act as a shield and held it in front of her face.

"Yachi-Chan!" Higuchi shouted as Yachiru was pushed back from the force of the attack.

"Stay back!"

Tosen had pointed his sword at Ikkaku and Gin turned towards Yumichika.

"Hey, there, Pretty Boy. What're ya doin' here?" Gin said.

"Why, I'm trying to help my niece, now I would appreciate it if you would move aside." Yumichika calmly replied.

"No can do, Pretty Boy. My loyalty is in Lord Aizen now, can't do as you ask."

"Well, then, I don't suppose I have a choice. I just hope you would care enough to avoid my face."

"No promises, Pretty Boy."

The white band around Kaname Tosen's eyes stayed as still as stone. "Lord Aizen shall get what he wants, and I am here to ensure that."

Ikkaku didn't have a chance to reply as the blind man came rushing at him.

The classrooms aren't big at all and with three fights between people who were or are part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads going on, there was limited space. Yachiru was thrown against the wall several times. There was so much commotion the entire school rushed up.

Several teachers gasped and shrieked at the scene. Yachiru was bloodied and bruised, Ikkaku was pretty well off(note, pretty well off, not is well off) with only a cut on his forehead and a gash on his left forearm up to his shoulder, Gin had kept his promise and stayed away from Yumichika's face, but the arms, chest, and legs were fair game.

"Someone go call President Yamamoto! He's one of the contacts in my phone, hurry and tell him that Fifth Seat Ayesegawa, Third Seat Madarame, and Lieutenant Zaraki require assistance and Sosuke Aizen has returned! Now!" Yumichika ordered panting from exhaustion.

Once again the three current members charged at their opponents to give some one enough time to get the phone and call for help. One of the braver male teachers successfully reached the phone and dialed the correct number.

The three men who came from Spain backed the others against the window. The next attack was so powerful it knocked the six of them out the window. The first to recover from the shock of everything and rushed to the window was Shimizu. He put his hands on the frame of the broken window and looked down.

Gin held Yumichika down with the tip of his sword pointed at the latter's neck, same with Ikkaku. Shimizu watched helplessly as the man who called himself their substitute teacher carry his best friend off. Without thinking, he rushed out of the building and out to the front courtyard.

"What do you think you're doing?! Give Yachiru back!" he demanded.

"Shimizu! Do you want to die?" Higuchi asked desperately.

"But, Yachiru!"

"Someone called for help, just wait until they get here."

Aizen ignored the teenagers and continued his trek out of the school.

"One more step and I won't hesitate to kill you." a voice growled out.

"Drop the girl, now!" another shouted.

* * *

**Okay, did I mention I'm now a Beta Reader? If anyone wants a Beta reader I'm available! SPECIAL MESSAGE!: If anyone can guess who the two mystery men are at the end, then, yay! But the first to guess who it is will get a special one shot dedicated for you to me! I'll announce the winner in the AN at the beginning of the next chapter! Thank you! Kensei's birthday is coming up soon, so is Grimmjow's, so Happy Early Birthday, you two!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances**


End file.
